The invention relates to an axial mount, such as a unit mount or engine mount, with hydraulic damping. More particularly, the invention relates to a special embodiment of the outside contour of the support spring of such axial mount.
Mounts of this type are used in the automotive industry for supporting the engine and the transmission to attenuate vibrations caused by these units and to prevent transmission of the vibrations to the passenger compartment. The mounts include a mount core part, an elastomeric support spring and a housing which receives the mount core part and the support spring, wherein the mount core part is supported on the support spring arranged between the mount core part and the housing. For implementing the hydraulic damping, corresponding mounts include two chambers superpositioned in the axial direction for receiving a fluidic damping means. The chambers, namely a working chamber and an equalization chamber, are spatially separated by a channel unit; however, they are hydraulically coupled with one another by way of a channel formed in this channel unit. The elastomeric support spring is reinforced for mechanical stabilization by one or more metallic or plastic elements.
To be able to absorb the forces in the main loading direction present in an intended application, here the axial direction, the support spring of these mounts is secured on the housing against axial displacement. The support spring may be connected with the housing through vulcanization or may be formfittingly secured on the housing with an additional separate component in a joining process. In the first-mentioned situation, the vulcanization on the housing and/or its inside is disadvantageously accompanied by a loss of molding capacity, meaning that the molds used for producing the elastomeric support spring must have a slightly larger volume because the housing is also inserted in the molds. On the other hand, when using the already mentioned separate component for securement, a separate joining process is required in addition to the additional component during production, which increases the manufacturing costs. In addition, the separate component may for geometric reasons frequently not be secured along the entire circumference of the support spring, so that the corresponding joint may not withstand the constant load of the engine weight or unit weight during extended use of the mount.